In the field of aviation, when pilots are trying to land their airplanes, they rely on communication between the cockpit and the air traffic controller to determine the direction of approach and also to also be provided the runway they are landing on. After landing, the pilots can gather more information from conventional airfield signage which are located through the airfield/tarmac.
Most conventional airfield signs are static signs which provide minimal information to pilots and ground crew. The signs simply provide information relating to identification of runways and some directional information as well, however, pilots must determine which runway they are using.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide dynamic airfield signage that can be updated but remains visible to pilots and ground crew and meets the requirements and standards set for airfield signs.